Turug language
Turug language '''is a fanon language created by Porażony Creeper, based on Turkic and Mongolic languages. Classification and Dialects There are two main dialects: * '''Western, which is spoken Central Asia and western Mongolia * Eastern, which is spoken Japan, Manchuria and Korea. Phonology Consonants Vowels Language specifics * Accent is put on second syllable from the end of the base of word. Exceptions are one-word syllables, in which accent is put on first, only syllable. * There are no words without consonant, because of language evolution and Hangul script. Writing System The Turug language has 7 official 'scripts to write its language: Latin, Cyryllic, Hebrew, Arabic, Katakana, Korean and Mongolian. It can also use modified Greek, Armenian and Devanagari. Latin script The Latin script was established in 1995. Before that year, script went many changes. It is used mostly by foreigners/immigrants from USA, Canada, UK and other European countries. There are some changes between old and new versions: Cyryllic script This alphabet became standard script of language in Central Asia, mainly Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan and Kyrgyzstan; also Mongolia and China. Greek alphabet This alphabet is used in immigrants in Greece, Cyprus and other Balkan countries. Armenian alphabet This alphabet is used in immigrants in Armenia, as well as in Arabic alphabet This alphabet is used in Arab-speaking countries, Iran, Afganistan and Central Asia. However, it doesn't use abjad system, but normal alphabet. Hebrew alphabet This alphabet is used by Jewish people. Again, it doesn't use abjad system, but normal alphabet. Table doesn't include "sofit", or finale forms of letters. Grammar Nouns, Adjectives, Adverbs, Pronouns, Numerals Nouns are declined by cases and number. There are also possesive forms of words: To make reflexive forms of possesive forms, you just add prefix '-şe/şa(y), like şabayaləmə ''(apple of myself), şasaldorhot (middle of yourself), şey''eləy''eyler (front of theirselves) To make adjectives, just add '-ce/ca/çe/ça at the end. Here is the example: Pronouns and numerals are declined the same way. Verbs Only past, past perfective and present forms can be conditional, while present and future can be imperative and propositive. The interrogative form starts with 'y(ə)-'. Infinitve forms end with '''-mək, and gerunds end with '-ma/-me'. The participles are made by adding suffix '-ce/ca/çe/ça ' to the verb form of 3st sg. form of verb in indicative form (without -e suffix). To make verb passive voice, just add the word bay before it. To negate the verb, just add vey before verb. This word is also "no" in Turug. Syntax The syntax is mostly SVO, however, SOV and VSO: * Al imbe aləməxı. ''She eats apple (in this moment). * ''Al aləməxı imde. ''She has (just) ended eating apple. * Ç''ixbem be nelqixi. ''I hear a dog (in this moment). * ''Be mavzları bay imteğen. ''I didn't eat bananas. Lexicon Pronouns To form reflexive forms of personal/possesive pronouns, end it with '-şe/şa(y),' like ''bemlenşe ''(ourselves), allanşa (theirselves), beyçeşe (of myself).'' .*Note the fact, that pronouns can't have dual form. Nouns Adjectives, Adverbs, Languges Numerals eat - imnək (A) hear - çixnək (A)